captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry
Harry was a member of Michael Rosen's crew during the expedition to the Island of the Plums. Harry was the one who accidentally discovered the abandoned outpost of the Harrybo Company. He was a member of Michael's crew until his death at the hands of Toenail Pizza, who beheaded him using a very sharp ninja blade. Early Life Harrybo was born and raised in The Netherlands, until his parents decided to move to England when Harry reached the age of 6. For a large part of his life, Harry was busy practicing his hunting skills, planning to one day unveil the myth of the Skyfoogle, and hunt it down. Hunter Career When Harry turned 19, he left England to visit East-Asia, where he went on a survival trip for 2 months with two others, George (who later joined the HMS Rosen Crew along with Harry) and his grandfather, who studied myths and legends, including the Skyfoogle. Meanwhile, somebody else had already found out about the Skyfoogle's true existence (after which that person got killed by it), much to Harry's disappointment. But regardless of this setback, Harry still decided to look for this creature to hunt it down after it was reported to be still alive. 3 months after his survival trip began, Harry and his companions discovered that there were even more of such creatures after stumbling upon the Skyfoogle's cave. Harry, with help from George, ended up killing the largest Skyfoogle - the same that was discovered a month earlier - but after the creature's death, it wiped his and George's minds in a magical way, resulting in both Harry and George forgetting about the mother Skyfoogle's appearance, after which its flesh crumbled to dust, leaving only the bones behind. Meanwhile, his grandfather was eaten by one of the hatchlings, after which the creatures quickly ran off into the forest. After this discovery, Harry traveled to Tokyo, and George went back to England. From there, Harry's career as the one and only Skyfoogle Hunter began, but he never managed to get a clear look at the creatures as most of them had either escaped or crumbled to corpses in a fraction of a second before Harry even got the chance to take a look. Harry still managed to sell the Skyfoogle corpses for high prices, however. Island of the Plums Expedition After Michael Rosen's first attempt to find a proper crew to start the expedition to the Island of the Plums failed, he found a new group of people who were willing to join them. Harry's friend, George, showed up and told Michael he wanted to participate, along with his friend Mervin, Mervin's (former) girlfriend Lydia, a tomato, Richard and of course, Harry himself. Michael Rosen agreed to make them a part of his crew, however, first of all they had to kill Richard. George explained how this was impossible because of Richard being undead, but Michael suggested to take him to the Red Sea and dump him there. They agreed, so off they went. Suddenly, Richard transformed into a "giant mega robot", and later hundreds of robot pirates appeared, along with David and his little gang - they who were first supposed to join Rosen's crew but went off to Jamaica instead. After a long battle, Rosen and his crew won the Battle of the Red Sea. Later, they went out to explore the island, but when they came back, the Michael Rosen Map was gone! Richard fell over in front of Michael, as a little door slid open with Toenail Pizza revealing himself to the crew. After a long escape, Harry accidentally pushed a lever, after which he and Michael fell into a hole, discovering an abandoned outpost of The Harrybo Company. Later, they were both captured by Toenail Pizza, and as Michael escaped, Harry was beheaded by TP in front of the remaining members of the crew. It is as of now unknown what happened to Harry's body after this. Category:Characters